The Galifrey Diary
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: The origin story of the doctor. This story tells of tales from the doctors past, before the show or anything in the show. It starts out with why he left galifrey. Eventually goes into adventures he had with his family, how he lost his family, the start of the time war and more. This story is unfinished but if you guys like it i will write more.
1. Chapter 1: A Dead Mans Tale

Many of you know of my adventures through time and space. My trumpet against darleks, cybermen and more. But the lot of you don't know how it all began. I`m the Doctor, I have been around for more than any man should be. I'm down to my last regeneration and when my time comes I will willingly die without a fight or tricks. But since I'm coming to the end of my life, I would tell you all how my story began. to tell you the truth, I never intended to be a hero. I just wanted to do what I felt was right, to help those who were in need.

It all began many years ago, my wife and I had been ordered to attend a meeting with the time lord high council, which included the leader of Galifrey. I had no idea what the meeting was to be about. But I was sure it wasn't something good. People of my social class didn't get invited to the council unless they did something terrible.

My wife, Rydella clutched tightly onto my hands as we walked up the steps of the council building. The building was red and cylinder shaped from the outside. The building was no taller when 6 feet, but It was rumored to be able to fit over a million people inside. Some even said the building had over 1,000 floors.

Rydella stopped in front of the big metal door, and before knocking, she turned to me.

"Doctor please, if there something you need to tell me. …Something you may have done wrong, please just tell me now. I could fix this, I grew up with people like this I know how to talk to them. I know how they think. But I can't help you if I don't know what happened." Her blues eyes looked at me pleadingly. As her long wavy dark black hair swayed back in forth in the wind. and her dark skin began to sweat from nervousness.

"I promise you, Ry. I don't know what this is about. I didn't do anything wrong." I replied caressing her cheek. "…. Well at least not today."

"Doctor!" she shouted. Her eyes practically popping out of there sockets. "How could you- "

"I'm joking! Gosh, relax." I replied with a chuckle.

"This is serious! Don't you understand!? We are in trouble with the head council! And not only the council but the leader himself! We could lose our jobs, be banned from the planet, they could even have us excited…. Or worse they could have the kids taken away from us. Solana already lost her mother, she can't lose us too!"

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise. "I took her hands in mine. Her eyes met my dark brown eyes. Suddenly she hugged me tightly and she was sobbing. I hated when she did that. I couldn't stand to see her cry. "I swear we will sort this whole thing out. You don't have to worry. I`m a good man, you know that."

She sighed.

"Please doctor, no tricks."

she turned to the door and knocked. An old man answered the door instantly.

"were- "I started to say.

"I know who you are. the leader is waiting." He replied simply. "follow me."

The man moved aside and we walked into the building. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. it felt like we had walked into a town. The inside of the building had paved streets and sidewalks. On each side of the street stood huge mansions with children playing in the front yards. All the homes had perfectly green front yards and beautiful flower beds. Then above was a large sky roof.

Rydella nudged me, she didn't seem to be as impressed.

"did you hear anything I said?" the old man asked.

"ughh…yes I did." I lied.

The old man rolled his eyes.

"I hope you did because I shall not repeat myself, peasant." The man replied. Then he laughed. "now stop gawking and get a move on! the leader and his council are very busy."

The man started to head down the street.

"what did he say?" I whispered to Rydella.

She rolled her eyes.

"the proper way to address the leader," she whispered back. "you must bow as soon as you enter his presence and you can only speak when spoken to."

I chuckled.

"why should we show him respect, when all he has done is treat us like dirt." I whispered back.

"I know, but please just put it all aside for today. Just try to be respectful and swallow your pride."

I knew the leader well, he was a cruel, selfish ruler like his father was before him. During his reign, he had passed cruel rules that allowed the upper class to treat the lower class like scum. The upper class can force a lower classman to do anything they wish, without even paying them for their service. The upper class was given the right to do or say anything or do anything they like. With that kind of power Galifrey has become a mess. The upper class treat their lesser men like slaves. They beat them, call them names, make us do their work for them.

"What is this place?" I asked the man.

"this building is not only used for council meetings. The leader is kind enough to allow his people to use this place to provided homes for the wealthiest time lords, who wish to be cut off completely from the lower class. The leader calls it Paradise Valley. Here we have the perfect combination of luxury and safety. The people need it now that the poor are starting to rebel."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder why." I replied sarcastically. I knew of the revolution, my friend the Master was leading it. he had wanted me to help him lead. but I didn't want to fight, I knew it was a war they couldn't possibly win. I had tried to convince them to just leave and start a new life somewhere else. But they wanted their war.

We came to a big gold door with a key pad lock on the door. The old man entered in a number code and the door opened. We followed him into the meeting room. There at a long table sat 12 men and at the head of the table was the leader. He was an old looking man with white skin and a bald head. He had a long black beard and wore the traditional red and gold robe. That signified the royal family. The whole left side of the robe was gold and the other half was red. As soon as Rydella saw the council she put on a fake smile and bowed. Rydella quickly nudged me to bow as well. But I couldn't, not him. It just didn't feel right. Instead I looked around the room evaluating the council member's mannerisms and behaviors, as well as the leader.

Rydella was dressed in a white short sleeved dress with white heels. The color of innocence and new beginnings. Whereas I was dressed in my work clothes, a short-sleeved button down checkered shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. My skin was pale and covered in dirt. My hair was blonde at the time and was incredibly messy. My wife urged me to dress nicer, but I didn't f I was very scrawny and wore black rectangular glasses. My wife looked over to me once again. She tugged on my arm.

"Doctor, you're making a fool of us." She whispered. " bow! We are clearly in enough trouble with them."

I did as I was told and bowed.

The leader rose from his chair and walked over to us. Shaking his head in disapproval.

"Still so disrespectful the young child of Zella and Dantus the first. You come into my home on trial for treason and you don't have the decency to bow or even wear something other these rags."

"Treason? I haven't betrayed anyone!" I shouted in outrage.

The leader kicked me in the gut.

"SILENCE!" the leader yelled.

"Why? You are no better than me." I replied, as I stood up slowly. "You're just a man who got lucky by being born into the royal family."

The whole room gasped and Rydella couldn't even look at me. But the leader laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, dear Rydella. What a fool of love you are. Your children could have been royalty, they could have had everything they would ever need! "he teased. "and you, you could have ruled this land in your own image. But instead you choose an idoit!"

quiet tragically the leader he was Rydella`s brother. Her father disowned her after she married me. I came from a poor family. My mother couldn't always work, she got sick very often. my father and I had to do all we could to support our family. Sometimes even having to steal what we couldn't afford. Rydella`s father felt I wasn't good enough for her, that I was a man who couldn't give her what she deserved or even what she needed. Her father gave her a choice: to dump me or she would be shunned by her family. Well you can guess what she chooses, right? Than her brother got to rule the planet.

"I choose him because I love him! he is a kind and wise man, more the man you will ever be! "she replied.

"there is much you don't know."

"What kind of treason are you accusing me of?" the doctor asked.

"Genocide." The leader replied. "Of your own race."

"You're out of your mind!" the doctor shouted. "I would never hurt another living creature let alone my own race!"

"I'll admit it did sound a bit extreme when it was brought to my attention. But we do have proof."

I looked at him with a look of disbelief on my face. How could he have proof of a crime I didn't commit? I looked over to rydella and she was crying. I walked over to her slowly and hugged her. But she pushed me away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" She screamed.

"Rydella, I didn't-"I tried to tell her. My heart racing.

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

The leader smirked.

"Enough, Armos! Show us your so called proof!" I shouted with anger.

"you shall address me as your leader!" the leader shouted.

The leader walked over to a long gold box, toward the back of the room. The leader typed in a passcode onto the keypad on the box. as the box opened slowly.

"This machine has stored and foretold all the prophecies of Galifrey for millenniums." The leader started. "when the machine comes out with a new prophecy, the time lord council is ordered to tell the prophecy to as many time lords as they can, claiming it to be merely a legend so people won't get panicked at the more threatening ones. The prophecy is passed on and on through time lords. But in the event a piacular time lord may be involved in a prophecy, that time lord must hear the prophecy for themselves. It's always been a mystery to how it worked, but it's never wrong."

"play prophecy MS 5675." The leader told the machine.

"A hybrid shall be born on Galifrey`s coldest day." The machine spoke. "the Hybrid will be a spun of two great species. The creature will come from a humble upbringing and raised on traditions of both races. This creature will be more dangerous and powerful than any army or one person of either race. When the long war with our greatest foe unfolds. The hybrid shall choose a side. But whichever way the hybrid chooses, it will not make a difference. In the end the hybrid shall stand in the ruins of Galifrey, then shall live with the guilt of murdering his own kind."

"This is your future, doctor." The leader said. "As well as ours if we keep you here."

"How dare you make such accusations!" Rydella shouted. "why would you think this hell spawn freak of nature is him!?"

"He is the only Hybrid on Galifrey." One of the council men informed her.

"He is not a hybrid!" Rydella she protested. "He is a time lord, like the rest of us!"

"So, little you know, Rydella." The leader commented. "Your mother in law died last spring. Correct? She was stricken with an unknown sickness, which had taken an extreme toll on her. We did an autopsy to find out what had killed her, to possibly find a cure for others who may become stricken with the same illness. But she had been killed by Influenza…a sickness, us Galifreians are immune to. Within further examination we found that she only had one heart instead of two…. she was human, Rydella. She wasn't a time lord at all. His family tricked us, every one of us."

She looked toward me, with a look of disguise and betrayal. Not because of what I was, but because I didn't tell her, because I lied to her. she was the type of person who would except the strangest of creatures as friends. I knew she wouldn't care, about what I was. But I knew our society would, non-time lords weren't allowed on Galifrey. Sure, they could visit, but they couldn't stay for more than a year. I was afraid if the world knew my secret. They would have sent me and my mother away. I was afraid my family would get mocked or punish for a choice that wasn't there mistake.

"Now we clearly know the doctor is part time lord, he has already used 2 of his regenerations." One of the other council man had said. "and due to his human mother, he must also be human. We went down to the public records center, where we keep copies of medical and personal records on our citizens, and it turns out all the records on the doctor where gone. As well as any medical records at the hospitals."

"Clearly there is something The Doctor doesn't want us to know." the leader commented. "In light of this situation I would have to assume he is trying to hide the fact that he is part human. We of the council feel it's in the best interest of the people of Galifrey, to have the time lord called the Doctor…. executed."

"that's not fair, you don't have an actual proof it's me!" I yelled.

"it's enough proof for me." the leader said.

"Please! Just give us a chance, now that we know…. it could happen we can prevent it!" Rydella told them, tears coming from her face like a stream.

"Time cannot be rewritten." A female council women stated. "You have till tomorrow morning to be gone."

"Please, brother! Don't do this to us! He is my husband!" Rydella shouted between sobs. "and no matter how much you deny it, we are your family! the only family you have left!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY! …. Not anymore!" Armos replied. "the rules must be obeyed. Doctor, I will send you home for now, so that you can say good bye to your loved ones. My guards will be back at 8 AM to bring you to execution. As you know we perform our executions in such a matter that prevents regenerations to happen."

The guards grabbed me and my wife by our arms and legs. I tried to push and kick them away but they were too strong. One of the guards pulled out a long, silver cylinder shaped device. He pressed a red button on the button of the device and a spiral small looking drill came out of it. although you won't be able to tell from my face…I was terrified for the first time in my life. He jabbed the drill into my shoulder. I shouted in intense pain. It felt like I was being stabbed with 20 knifes in my shoulder…. don't ask how I know how that feels….

"what are you doing to him!?" Rydella screamed. "Stop! Armos please!"

"you will refer to me as your leader!" Armos yelled.

"relax female," the guard stated. "it is merely device so that we can keep track of him, just in case he tries to run."

the device drilled itself into my skin until the device was gone.

Just then a blinding light flashed and suddenly we were back in our bedroom in our home. I was in my PJs: an old white t shirt and sweat pants. I felt my hearts beating faster than normal and I was sweating. I didn't understand what was going on. _Could it all have been a dream? Everything I saw? The prophecy?_ I looked over to my left and saw Rydella lying next to me, sound sleep. I got out of bed and walked into the hall. I could hear my son snoring as loud as ever from his room. Then further down I heard my daughter gabbing on the phone to her friends. I walked to the bathroom and went to the sink. I imminently turned the water on and put some cold water over my face. _Please let it have been a dream. Please let it have been a dream._ As I looked up into the mirror, I saw something red blinking on my shoulder coming through my shirt. My eyes widened. I pulled my sleeve down to get a better look. _This can't be happening…it was all real._ I raced back into my room and shook my wife, to wake her.

"rye?! Wake up!" I shouted.

She pushed my hand away from her, then rolled on to her side and placed the pillow over her head.

"not now, hon." She mumbled, still half asleep.

I shook her again.

"Ry! It's important! Please you have to wake up!" I shouted. "RY! RY! WAKE UP, RY!"

She angrily threw her pillow at me and sat up. she looked over to the alarm clock and then back at him.

"It is 3 AM! I have work in the morning! I swear! You better go back to sleep and leave me alone!" she shouted. "Whatever fact or story you have to tell me could wait till morning!"

"…. Ry, I'm going to be executed tomorrow morning. "

She titled her head, confused.

"wait…. you had that dream too?" she asked.

"it wasn't a dream. It was real." I told her, showing her the blinking device on my shoulder.

She put her hands over her mouth, in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I-" Her face was filled with fear and tears. I took her hands.

"we are going to get through this, I promise. But I'm going to need you to help me." I told her.

"whatever you need, I'm here to help." She promised.

"you wake up Dantus and Sulana, and get them packed. I`ll wake Nessera. Then her and I are going to steal a Tardis to get us out of here." I told her.

"what about the tracker?" she asked.

"she can probably help with that too. you know she`s got all those odd inventions, she creates down in the basement. I`m sure one of them would be of some kind of use."

She nodded in agreement, then hugged me tightly. she looked up at me.

"be safe." She told me.

"I will, we are going to get through this I promise." I told her.

She hugged me tightly.

"I love you." she told me.

"I love too, Ry." I replied.

She got out of bed and headed to the hall and into Dantus`s room. I went into the closet and got out a dark blue wool pea coat, then headed into the hall and into Nessera`s room. I turned on the light with hopes that would wake her up…nope. Her walls were pink with posters of famous Galifrey pop stars all over the walls. In the room was a large book shelf, a desk, a toy chest and over a hundred toys on the floor. On each side of the room was a bed. On the left side slept my daughter Nessera, who we always called Nessa for short. She had wavy long blonde hair, light skin and her mother`s blue eyes. she was of adult age, she had just graduated from the time lord academy. On the other side of the room slept my granddaughter, Sulana. We nicknamed her Sue. But she would later be more well known as Susan Foreman. When we went on adventures together she was a teenager but now she was just a small child, only 5 years old. She was so helpless and yet so curious of the world around her. her mother, my eldest daughter, Lunella was murdered only a year before Sue`s 4h birthday. Ever since then me and Rydella have been taking care of Sulana. Sulana had straight long black hair and brown eyes, her skin was light and she had freckles on her cheeks.

I ran to my daughter`s bed and gently shook her awake.

Nessa rubbed her eyes as she woke up. then looked at me.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Get up, we`re leaving." I told her quickly.

"Leaving? Where are, we going?" Nessa asked sounding a bit worried.

"were gana steal a Tardis!" I told her, probably sounding a bit more excited then I should have. I always wanted a Tardis of my own. ever since I was a boy I was fascinated by how they worked. I read over books on how they worked and their abilities. But sadly, I never passed the test required to get a license to legally fly one. they claimed I was too "reckless" and "didn't listen". Anyways I got my chance inside a Tardis though, the master and I were planet explorers, stupid name I know. but we had the premiere of researching and exploring planets to better Galifrey knowledge and understanding of other worlds. Very interesting, very fun. But of course, you need a Tardis for this job, that's why I was assigned to a partner. The master was lisenced to drive a Tardis, he was also my childhood friend, which made the job a lot more fun than it should have been. I was familiar with how they worked, the master even let me drive the Tardis every now and then, more often then he probably should have. There were over 82 Tardis types. But the most beautiful Tardis I had ever seen was the type 40. I had first seen it in a museum of old Galifreyian technology. That's the one I wanted steal, if I was going to have a Tardis, it had to be a type 40.

Nessa looked at me confused.

"dad is you feeling okay? why would we steal a Tardis?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way just get your coat and follow me."

I ran toward the door. Then turned toward her.

"and bring a suit case full of some of your best inventions." I told her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Steal a TARDIS

I waited in the living room for my daughter. My legs were shaking and I ran my hand nervously through my hair. at this point in my life I had been on thousands of adventures and have been in danger over a million times. But never like this…I was never in a situation where I was afraid. The time lord council and the leader knew a secret that only few knew, they knew how to kill a time lord for good. somehow, they knew a way to stop regenerations from happening. In other situations, I wasn't afraid because I knew if I was killed I would just regenerate. But here…. I could be gone for good. then what happen next? Where would go? would there be an afterlife or would my existence just stop there? what would happen to Rydella and the kids?

Nessa appeared on the stairs, still dressed in her pink nightshirt and red PJ bottoms with flowers on them. over her nightshirt, she wore her favorite black leather jacket. In her hand, she carried a small red suitcase. Where of course, was bigger on the inside. I ran toward her and grabbed her hand.

"this is very important, you and me we are going to fix everything. Everything will be okay, you got the tech that will help. Hopefully you got something that can get off this tracker."

"tracker?" nessa questioned. "what tracker? Dad what did you do!?"

"darling, we don't have much time its already 3:30, we have only five hours to steal the Tardis and get out of here. please, just trust me. you know me, ness, you know I wouldn't do anything wrong."

"if you didn't do anything wrong then why would they put a tracker on you!? everyone knows they only put that on those who are to be jailed or executed!"

I looked at her pleadingly. I had been determined to not tell her about the prophecy till afterward, I knew out of all of them. if anyone of my kids was to show hatred toward me because of this prophecy, it would be her. she doesn't think outside the box, she doesn't believe that things that may seem impossible, like changing my future and making this prophecy false, can be possible.

"Ness…please I need your help. just get this tracker off me and I will explain everything on the way."

She looked at me with a face mistrust. She stood there for a few seconds, most likely thinking of the possible sequences of this. Then she shook her head "no".

"no. I need to know what you did." she told him.

"there is a prophecy…that says in my future, I'm going to be the cause of Galifrey`s destruction. It didn't say how or why. But it was clear that it was me. Ness, you know I would never hurt anyone, it's not in my nature. I`m not capable of such a thing. I know I can escape this. Nothing is impossible, with in my many years here, I have seen that to be true. I've seen creatures save entire planets, I have seen the future be changed, even people's pasts. The future isn't set in stones like the leader would have you believe. The future is…. well its always changing, its affected by the choices people make."

"the prophecies are never wrong…. that's what they teach us in the academy. Although there are variations of each prophecy. The original prophecy spoken by the machine is always correct."

"that's what the leader claims, that's what he chooses to have everyone believe. But he is known to lie. there was the whole mess about killing his father to gain power. Of course, that didn't come out till he was made our new leader."

She was silent again. After a few minutes, she went into her red suitcase and took out something that looked like a blaster gun. My heart sank. _was she going to shoot me? was this how I'd lose one of my lives? at the hand of my own daughter?_ I thought.

"remove your coat." She ordered.

I cautiously did as I was told, and placed it onto the ground.

"what are you doing, nessa?" I asked, confused as to what was happening.

"what needs to be done."

Her eyes went toward the blinking tracker. She pulled the trigger and the gun shot out a red glowing ball of light. It hit my shoulder and I fell back. the tracker started to make a strange beeping sound and it started blinking quicker and quicker, and the beeping got quicker as well. Then the noise stopped.

I looked at my shoulder, then back at her.

"what happened?! What did you do?!" I asked

"I deactivated it. what did you think I was doing?" she answered simply, as she put the blaster back into her suitcase.

I looked at her in shock.

"but you…and then…. I thought…"

"come on we best get going." She told me, with a smirk. "time is limited."

Me and Nessera arrived at the "Galifreyian Museum of Technology".

"the type 40 Tardis is in repairs, you know if were gana steal a Tardis it's got to be that one." I told Nessa.

She laughed.

"of course, it's your favorite, you never shut up about it." she replied.

"it's the only one of its kind left on Galifrey…its unique and possible the most beautiful piece of machine I've ever seen. The interior, the console…anyways the Tardis in repair in the west wing, which is in the basement level of the museum. They are plaining on activating and using it in some show tomorrow, so I would assume it would be in work condition by now."

"you assume? that sounds _promising_." Nessa replied. "what if it doesn't work!?"

"it will work, they need to use it for tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes.

"don't you roll your eyes at me. it will work, I know it will. let's just get this done before we get caught." I told her.

she reached into her suitcase and took out a plastic bag which seemed to contain colorful gum balls.

"do you really think this is the best time to have a snack?" I asked her.

She chuckled.

"it's not gum." She opened the bag and put one of the gum balls in her mouth. Suddenly she began to disappear. I watched in amazement.

"incredible!" I stated. "ness, where have you gone?"

"I'm still here, I'm invisible. chew the gum and the effects will start right away. but it will only last for 15 minutes, once the flavor is gone we reappear, but that should be enough time for us to get inside."

"flavor that last 15 minutes. You can make a fortune on that alone." I replied. Nessa held the bag out to me. I took a gum ball and started to chew. I looked at my hands and I could see right through them. just then I saw the bag seal itself closed. Then Nessa`s suitcase opened and the gum floated in to it. I figured Nessa was behind that. Then a button on her case was pushed and the suitcase shrunk into a size smaller then a ring case. Then the case disappeared.

"Okay so the case is safe with me, so when we need it we have it." Nessa told me.

"I'll lead the way and you can follow the prints in the dirt that my shoes leave behind." I told her.

We made sure to keep quiet. So, no one would suspect we were there. it was dark, but we still made sure to cover our tracks. We made our way to the front door of the museum. The door was wooden with an advanced looking lock pad on it. I knew my sonic would be no use with opening the door, since it doesn't work on wood. So, I examined the lock pad. It was a big grey key pad. It had buttons with numbers and letters on it. then it had a screen which showed the typed numbers. I moved the sonic along the side of the lock pad. The top of the pad fell off. I then started to fiddle with the wires inside the pad.

"you know when I was a child, my father was a tech assistant at the academy." I told Nessa. "It was his job to know the in`s and outs of all the technology at the school. I had fascination with technology so when I was old enough my father made me his apprentice. He taught me everything he knew. Including a trick to rewire any piece of Galifrey technology and make it inactive."

Suddenly the door opened. Nessa smiled.

"impressive." Nessa stated.

"come on, you didn't think you got all that genius from your mother, did you?" I replied.

We walked in slowly. *describe the museum* most of the guards were sleeping on the job, to be honest, and the rest were too busy having conversations with each other to notice us. We made our way to the repair shop and just as we got to the door.

 _Crash!_ Nessa bumped into one of the display tables and to make things worse…the both of us started to reappear. We were surrounded, there was nowhere for us to go. I saw Nessa reach into her back pocket, I figured she had a plain to get us out of here. so, I thought on my toes and decided to distract the men.

"oh, I'm terribly sorry." I said quickly. "I didn't mean to cause alarm. were new employees, today is our first day. We would have been here sooner, but we forgot the passcode."

"we weren't expecting any new employees." One of the guards told me, with obvious supposing.

"well I was hired, I got the ID badge here." I replied, I reached into my pocket and took out the Physic Paper. the guards look at the paper.

"hum…. I see." The same one replied. "alright but we really can't- "

Suddenly I saw nessa toss a small black metal ball. We heard a ticking, I was very concerned what was about to happen.

"run. Now." She told me simply. She grabbed my hand and we ran into the repair room. She closed the door behind us. Suddenly we heard an explosion from the other side of the door.

My eyes widened.

"what did you do?!" I asked as I reached for the door.

"stop!" she told me. "There just knocked out, if you open that door the gas from the ball will get in here and we will be asleep just like them. let's just get the Tardis and leave."

He sighed.

"alight." He agreed.

In the middle of the room, we see the Tardis type 40 in all its glory. It was gorgeous. When we had first found it, it didn't look like a police box. It was a huge cylinder about feet tall, with a grey door that slide open. it might sound dull, but to me it was incredible and the inside it was beautiful. As we approached the Tardis we noticed the door was already open. we walked in spuriously, expecting to be ambushed or something. But we weren't, it was like the Tardis wanted me to steal it. as we walked in I looked around and smiled. My daughter was amazed by the interior. The walls were white with round grey circles on the walls. in the middle was the silver console, which controlled the machine. it had many buttons and levers on it. I brushed my hands across the buttons on the control console. I went below the console and looked inside at the wires, to make sure they were all in proper place.

we parked the Tardis in the backyard of the house hidden behind some large trees, with hopes no one would see it. As we walked back into the house, we saw everyone was gathered in the living room. Sue was lying on the couch, resting her head on her grandmother`s lap. They had their suitcases by their sides and were dressed for the cold night. As they heard the door upon they all looked toward me and Nessa. The wind whooshed in cold breeze. Sue ran over to me excitedly and hugged me.

"Grand dad! Your home!" Sulana cheered. I picked her up him my arms and kissed her forehead.

"grandma said we were going somewhere new to live!" Sue told me excitedly. "She said it will be like an adventure! That were gana see a new planet and meet new species! This is gana be so fun! Can we go now? Let's go!"

She said excitedly as she pulled on my arm.

I chuckled.

Dantus looked over to me then to his mother.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Dantus asked. "why are we abandoning our home to live on some distant planet?"

I took a deep breath, then proceeded to tell him about the prophecy and my experience at the council building.

"But dad, even if you are a hybrid, you can't be the person they are talking about, you could never hurt anyone!" Dantus told me. "You're a kind man, that's why they call you Doctor. You always help people who are down on their luck even in the smallest ways. Dad, you're not a bad man."

I smiled. It felt good to hear him say that. Although at that time I didn't feel it was true. I was capable of great derestriction, things I could never imagine. Was I really the good man I strived to be? or was I just fooling myself and my only fate was to cause harm and terror. Dantus, had always looked up to me. He always wanted to be like me. still to this day, I'm sure if that would have been a good idea. I was his hero. But was I really a hero?

"Maybe I'm supposed to destroy it by mistake or maybe I get angry and I think my cause is just…I don't know, it doesn't matter." I told him. "But the council feels it's too much of a risk to keep me on Galifrey and for once I agree with them. If there is a chance I could destroy the planet I love…well then, I need to leave. So, we are leaving Galifrey to start new lives."

I felt bad for having to uproot their lives, but I knew I couldn't leave them all either.

"we got your back, dad." Dantus said. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "whatever happens, we stick together and help each other."

I looked at my son with a smiled on my face.

We all entered the Tardis. The children were of course amazed by its difference in size compared to the outside. I smiled as I ran to the controls. As I looked to my left, I saw Solana touching the console and heading her hand toward a lever. I quickly pulled her away.

"Don't touch that!" I shouted. "you can't touch this! Ever!"

"why?" she questioned in a small voice.

"it's not a toy for little girls, Sue. It's a powerful machine that needs to be used properly or things could get dangerous. "

"but maybe you can teach me how to use it."

"sue your too young." I told her.

"no, I'm not, your just mean!" she shouted. then she ran over to her grandmother.

I wasn't too concerned, she was a child. she`d get over it. I typed in the destination`s location and time, then pulled the lever. I noticed Sue was watching me, by Rydella`s side.

"so, where are we going?" Dantus asked.

"when I was a child I spent two years on earth, a planet in the milky way galaxy. my aunt, on my mom`s side, had been stricken will awful sickness called cancer. me, my dad and mom traveled to earth, the year was 1913, we went to take care of her and help the rest of the family get through this hard time. but she died very quickly, within only a few months. My other aunt, Jessica and my grandmother were very distressed over the death. So, we stayed to help them get back on their feet. We ended up loving it there. earth was one of the most beautiful and interesting places I had ever been to. The people were all so odd and yet some were so kind and accepting, were as somewhere cruel. they had rivers with creatures in them, that just swam around all day. Then the best was music! Oh, the sounds they created, it was so original and heartwarming."

"well if you liked it so much there why did you leave?" Nessa asked curiously.

"a war out broke. "I told them "A big one, they literally called it a World War. Which it was, they had three nations fighting against about six other nations. It was awful, no place on that planet was safe. I always wanted to go back, I wanted to know what became of the planet. But I never got the chance to. It's been over a 100 year or so, I'm sure the war is over by now."


	3. Chapter 3: Some Things Never Change

The Tardis landed on an abandoned trash lot only a block away from a small town called Hickerson Valley. It was a small place filled with people of all colors and races. The kids played outside in front of their small homes, that were equally small on the inside. It was a place so small, everyone in the town knew everyone else. What amazed me was with short life spans and singular live. They managed to seem fulfilled and happy. Although this place had it faults, as did any town, but it was a place I enjoyed being a part of. Within my time on earth I managed to travel to many different time periods and places, but for the first year I stayed here with my family. The Tardis blended into its surroundings and disguised its self as a 2015 home and equipping its self with products of that time. It was becoming medium sized blue house, with two white windows in the front of the house and on the sides. The door was a white wooden door, in front of the door was a classic wooden porch. To left there was a black chair swing and on the right, was a small glass table and plastic chairs. The roof was brown and had a chimney.

"Oh doctor, its beautiful." Rydella said in amazement as she looked around her.

I looked at the sign which read: welcome to Hickerson Valley. Then sighed.

"it took us to the wrong town!" I exclaimed. I groaned then I took out my sonic from my pocket and pressed a button on the side. The sonic displayed a holographic map of the area. An arrow pointed to their location.

"earth, the year: 2015." A robotic voice said. "town of Hickerson valley. suburban town in New York in the united states of America. Population is 41,547."

I pressed the button again and the hologram went away.

"well This place is no London, but it will do." I commented. Then I looked over to Rydella. "are you ever going to tell me how you got that thing to talk?"

Rydella snickered.

"absolutely not." She told me, with smirk on her face. "if I did that, you`d go around making everything we own talk."

I laughed, that was a very valid statement.

"so, we don't know anything about this time or its people. we could have just come from a place of conflict and gone into another time of conflict?" nessa questioned rolling her eyes at me.

Suddenly they hear screaming in the distance.

"I hate being right." nessa commented.

"Don't worry children, I'm sure the authorizes will deal with It." Rydella assured them.

They hear the screaming again and this time louder.

"The authorities are gana take too long. By that time, he or she`ll be dead." I replied.

I ran toward the screaming. As my family followed behind me. I ran over to the next block and saw a girl with olive skin. Her hair was long, wavy and brown, it was done in a half up half down style. T

he girl had a round looking head and big brown eyes. She was dressed in black long sleeved shirt with a Captain America shield on it, she dressed in jeans and red converse. She was on the ground crawling a way from an old looking creature. The creature had pale white skin and glowing yellow eyes. the creature had the side of its head shaved, but had a patch of black hair starting from above her forehead and going down the middle of her head to the back of her neck. On her face were red markings that I had never seen before. She was dressed in red leather top that exposed her stomach and a long skirt that reached down to her ankles.

The strange creature grabbed the human girl by her arms. Then just stared at the young girl, the creature's eyes changed from yellow to red, and the human girl began to scream and twitch as if she was being torched. I took out my sonic from my pocket. The sonic was silver with Galifrey markings written in gold on the side. When in use the top glowed green. This sonic was very special to me, my favorite of all the others, it was only the sonic that Rydella and I worked on together. On the side, she had engraved her words of wisdom which she felt described me and who I was: never cruel or cowardly be. never give up, never give in.

"Don't you dare!" my wife warned me. "This isn't some thug thief on Galifrey, this isn't even an alien you've researched. This is a creature in which we have never seen or know anything about."

"I'm not just going to let her die! She needs my help and I'm not going to turn my back on someone who needs me."

Rydella sighed. Then went into her pocket and took out her sonic. It was pink and yellow outside and when in use had a yellow glow.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." She told me.

"That's my girl!" I said excitedly as I kissed her cheek.

I grabbed her forearm, then we ran closer to the scene. I pressed a gold button on my sonic and a laser comes out that hit the creature, but only caused her to fall back. The human stood up slowly.

"Come here, child." Rydella called. "We are the good guys were going to keep you safe. Get behind me."

The girl quickly behind Rydella. Rydella pointed her sonic at the creature, as the creature began to rise. The creatures face turned red. She screamed and fire came out of her mouth aimed at the doctor but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Ness, Sue get behind me!" Dantus shouted. "Who knows what she can do." as he took out a red sonic with black stripes on it.

The two girls obey and hide behind Dantus.

I looked at my son confused.

"That's my old sonic! Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Uh…. well… I kind of stole it from your dresser…" Dantus admitted. "You know for incase an emergency came up and I needed to defend myself."

"I told you that you weren't old enough for your own sonic!" I yelled.

Rydella chuckled.

"Hum…I wonder where he gets the complete disregard for rules from." She commented sarcastically.

The creature rose her hands and the ground beneath them shakes and began to split. She then made a small laser cannon come out her hand aiming it at the human girl, but Rydella pressed a button on her sonic and a mirror levitated from out of the sonic and shielded them both and bounced off the mirror and hit the creature. The creature fell to the ground.

"Give her to me!" the creature roared in a loud voice. She ran toward Rydella. The creature punched Rydella, she was on the ground. As the doctor ran over to his wife, to make sure she was okay. Dantus ran over to the creature side kicked her in the head. As the creature went to punch him, he grabbed her fist and flipped her over only using arm. As Rydella began to rise, I grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. He looked over at his son proud of his abilities. Then Dantus kicked the creature. The creature grabbed his leg and pulled him down. She suckers punched him in the jaw.

"Enough with this!" Rydella yelled. "Who are you? And what do you want with the girl?"

The creature stood up and walked toward Rydella.

"My name is Feliculta. I am of the Trilmin race. My people are here to change things to our benefit. My people will not be ignored no longer, we will no longer be kept away. It's time for us to rise again! We are a species of minds and power! It's time the world knew that. We are here for the assassin, for he shall be our greatest weapon. We know he is here, a powerful human with the ability and drive to kill billions. We don't know who he is, but what we do know is his weapon of choice, as well as who will be associated with him will be." she turned toward the human. "This can be easy, girl…just give him up. He only lives to cause destruction and pain. He`ll hurt you too I've seen it. Give him to me and you will never see my people again. We will leave your planet unharmed…. all you must do is give the assassin up. "

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the human girl cried out.

"Lies! You are a friend of the assassin our record is never wrong! If you won't give him up, then face your doom!"

"Not while I'm here!" Rydella shouted.

Feliculta eyes start to glow red and she stares Rydella. Rydella started yelling in pain. I couldn't bare the sound of it.

"Stop! Stop this!" I shouted. "This isn't the answer! Revenge is never the answer, no matter how badly those other creatures treated you. Killing others back will solve nothing."

The creature chuckled as Rydella continued to scream.

"Stop you're hurting her! Please! Leave her alone!" Nessa yelled.

Rydella falls to the ground dropping her sonic as she fell. She clutched her chest in pain. That's when I lost it. I could pretend to be brave or act tough, I fell apart.

"Ry!" I shouted as I ran toward my wife, with tears in my eyes.

Nessa tried to follow me but her brother blocked her.

"Stay back! Do you want to get hurt too?" he asked her.

"So, you're just going to stand there while this creature kills mom?" Nessa yelled shocked.

"Dad will handle this! He knows what he is doing!"

"Be okay…. please be okay…. grandma." Sulana murmured tears streaming from her face.

"It's okay Sue, she's gana be okay. She's strong." Dantus told Sulana.

I took Rydella`s hand in mine.

"Ry? Rydella!? Speak to me! Please!" I called. "My love, please don't leave me!"

She didn't reply, she just gave a blank stare.

She was on her last regeneration, I knew it would be nearly impossible for her to come back. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to die with her, but I knew I couldn't. I stood up and picked up Rydella's sonic from the floor.

"Nessa take this, then follow my lead. press the button on the side and aim. Dantus you do the same." He said. Then he through the sonic at nessa. She caught it.

The three time lords at the same time at the same time blasted the Sonics on full blast at Feliculta.

"I am not the strongest of my kind, I am only a mere knowledgeable girl. more will be coming. Ones bigger and stronger than I! Our people will not give up, we will find the assassin. You will win."

The creature disappeared. Then the human girl quickly ran inside her house without a word said.

the children and I ran over to Rydella. She still wasn't moving.

"Grandma? Grandma!" Sulana yelled. She shook her. "Wake up!"

"Stop! She's dead!" Nessa yelled between sobs.

My eyes widened.

"Wait no…I can bring her back. I know what I can do." I said.

I lifted her up and carried her in my arms as I ran back to the Tardis. I was so happy. I couldn't believe I could forget that it was there. I ran as fast as I could, my children struggled to keep up with me. I opened the door with a snap of my fingers. Then set her down on the couch. The inside of the Tardis no longer looked how it normally did. It looked like a home with a living room, a kitchen, three bedrooms and lots of closets. The living room had blue carpeted floors and white walls with pictures of the kids on the walls. on the left wall was a tv and game system in front of a blue couch. on the right wall was a computer and a book shelf. I ran into a locked room in the back of the Tardis with a passcode on the door. I typed in the numbers and entered the room.

"It's impossible! He can't undo death!" I heard Nessa argue to her brother. "She`s dead, she used up her regenerations. It's impossible, there is no way."

"For dad, nothing is impossible." Dantus replied. "He told me once he was exploring Scaro for his research. He met eight darleks all surrounding him. The Tardis disappeared, his sonic was gone and yet he managed to escape. Dad can do the impossible."

Sulana smiled. Then hugged dantus's legs. He patted her head.

"She is gana be okay. I know she will." Dantus concluded.

"you two are idoits! Believing in miracles. It's not gana happen." Nessa concluded.

I came back with a capped beaker in my hand. The beaker contained a purple liquid inside it.

"Dad? What the hell is that?" Nessa asked.

He lifts Rydella's head, and opened her mouth.

"Ry, I'm gana save you. I'm gana bring you back." I told her. I poured the liquid into her mouth, all of it. not a drop was left. Slowly her eyes started to flutter. I smiled. I put my ear to her chest.

"Her hearts are beating!" I said excitedly.

Rydella's eyes opened and she sat up slowly.

"Doctor…." she called out.

"Ry I'm here." I said happily, tears of joy in my eyes.

She slowly moved closer to me and outstretched her arms, a bit shakily. But I knew the medicine wouldn't take full hold right away. Then she hugged me.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" I said happily.

The kids ran over to her and all hugged her at once.

"H-h-how?" Rydella asked. "h-h-how am i-i-i- here?"

"I gave you a liquid that I won from a guy on Gellum. It had regeneration magic in it that would allow a dead time lord to come back for four more regenerations."

She looked at him with utter shock.

"why would you do that for me? Your afraid of death, that's why you got that. Why would you give me something that could have prolong your life? I don't understand-"

"Because living a long life without you, wouldn't be a life worth living."

She looked into my eyes, then kissed my lips.

"How did I ever get so lucky, as to find a man like you." she said.


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New World

That night Rydella slept on the couch, she was almost fully recovered. But she was having trouble walking. the next morning, I tried to help Rydella. I grabbed Rydella`s hands as I helped her off the couch.

"Doctor, you really need to stop worrying about me." she told me. "I feel fine, I don't need your help with every little thing."

"I don't want you to try and do too much at once, yesterday you almost died." I told her. "Now you want to walk around and do things on your own. You need to relax and let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" she screamed, as she removed her hands from mine. but she quickly fell to the ground. I kneeled next to her.

"Ry, please just let me help you. you need to give yourself some time to heal. Your body is weak, the medicine is still setting in. please for once just let me help you."

I outstretched my hands to her.

"Fine!" she replied as she grabbed my hands.

I helped her up. then together we walked into the kitchen where the children were already eating. They ate typical Galifreian meals. Which probably would seem very odd to humans. Sulana and Nessa loved to eat their version of cereal, which was potato chip in milk. Dantus loved to eat chicken covered in mustard. As I said odd. Rydella sat down. I got two bagels from the cobber then sat down. I gave one bagel Rydella and kept one for myself. I poured syrup and carrots onto my bagel and Rydella put peanut butter and hot fudge on hers. The kitchen was small with peach colored walls and wooden floors. It had white counter tops and cabinets. In the center of the room was a large wooden table. Sue was practically falling asleep at the table. Nessa shoved Sue.

"ok, so today you kids are going to be start going to a thing the humans call school." I announced to the children.

"School? Like the Academy?" Dantus asked.

"it's like the academy." Rydella commented. "But it's where human children learn about the history of their people and learn information that their society deems is important to their survival."

I chuckled, knowing that wasn't completely accurate.

"right." I replied. "your mother and I thought it would be best to put you guys into school so you could learn about their cultures and customs here as well as make some friends. So apparently, they split up the schooling into levels. Sue with be on their first level which they call "grade school" and somehow Dantus and Nessa are on the third level they call "high School"."

"that's so unfair!" Sue shouted banging her hands on the table.

"I know, sweetie." Rydella replied. "But this is how they run things here."

"last night I had gone out and bought you human looking clothes, with this fancy plastic money card I also got, they call it a "debt card". "I told them. "Then while you kids are at school your mother and I will be working as lab assistance, apparently, it has something to do with science. So, it sounded cool."

"grand-dad, what's in the locked room?" sulana asked.

"ughh…. what locked room?" I replied, playing dumb.

"the room you went into to get the medicine to save grandma. What's in there?" she asked.

"its probably just the control room to the Tardis." Dantus said.

My eyes widened. _Ughh…Why did he say that?! He knew sue would react to that…_

"the control room!? No way! Grand-dad, please can you show me how it works! please oh please!"

"no, it is dangerous." I told her. "One wrong mistake and we could all be killed or stuck here forever."

"but I won't make a mistake. "

"Sulana, I don't have many rules but this is one real I need you to listen to. Okay?"

She frowned.

suddenly we heard a crash coming from the living room. We all ran into the living room, nessa helped her get into the living room and helped her to sit onto the couch. In the living room, we saw a broken window and a basketball on the floor. As it rolled toward the children, they kid screamed in terror. I chuckled.

"don't worry, it won't hurt you it's a toy. "I walked over to the ball and picked it up. "see harmless."

The children sighed a relief.

the doorbell rang. I went and answered the door. There I saw a man with olive skin and short curly black hair and big brown eyes. he wore hipster like glasses. That was straight on the top and round toward the button of the glasses. He wore a blue long sleeved sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. He wore brown kais and black shoes. Next to him stood a teenage girl, she looked to be the same age as Nessa. As I looked her up and down I noticed she was the girl we had saved yesterday.

"hi my name is David." He said. "my daughter, Kimmy, was playing basketball in the park across the street and she accidentally crashed her basketball into your window. she would like to say she is very sorry. Right Kimmy?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kimmy said softly.

"oh, it's alright." I replied. "Don't worry about it. These things happen, at least no one was hurt."

"oh, that's nice to say. But don't worry she`ll be grounded." David told me.

"grounded?" I had asked.

"yeah grounded. Like not allowed out of the house for a week."

"wow sounds cruel."

Kimmy laughed. Then turned to her father.

"dad, he was one of the people who saved me yesterday." She told her father. "I'm sorry I didn't thank the four you yesterday. I was scared and I just wanted to get somewhere safe. But I want to thank for saving me."

"we only did what anyone would, "I replied humbly. "we saw someone who needed help and acted."

"no. most people would have just walked away, I know how people are." David commented. "they don't want to get involved, they don't care about anyone but themselves. My daughter would have been killed it wasn't for you and I thank you. those things have been attacking across the country. No has been able to get away from an encounter with one except for her."

"are the others in there too?" she asked curiously.

"yeah come in you can say hello." The doctor offered. The Williams entered the home.

"oh, look at you! what a surprise seeing you again." Rydella commented.

"I wanted to thank you-." jimmy said.

"don't thank us, it was nothing."

"so, you guys live here now?" David commented. "I didn't realize they built a house here."

"oh, it was a quick building job." Rydella replied.

"but- "David started to say.

"I'm…Ella by the way." Rydella said quickly interrupting and putting out her hand.

"yes, and I'm…John, John Smith." I quickly replied. I love using that name, not sure why.

Rydella rolled her eyes and whispered to me.

"really? you're going with that name again?"

"it's a cool name." I whispered back.

David shook both our hands.

"Well I have to, I have work soon." David said. "but we should hang out sometime, get to know one another. Do you play golf?"

"no but I'd like to give it a try." I replied.

"I'll give you a call sometime."

Time for the ultimate torment…. work. the lab was small and had two lab tables, a desk, a sink and a few cabinets. There was a radio that was left on the boss`s desk. It was playing instrumental music. Rydella was sitting the science lab writing down notes about the boss`s latest experiment. While I decided to entertain myself by spinning around in one of those spinning chairs. she looked at me annoyed. then grabbed the chair, stopping it from spinning.

"Stop!" she shouted. "You're going to get us in trouble or worse fired."

"Who cares! This is the most boring job in the entire universe!" I shouted. "They won't even let me use their low-tech microscope to compare the difference between time lord blood and human. They have 30 blood samples over there, I don't understand why I can't conduct my own experiment."

"this is a job, it's not supposed to be fun. But if we are going to live here we need money. Anyways you don't know the difference between human blood and time lord? You had a mission on Galifrey about that. did you actually do any of the research you were supposed to?"

"some of it. the master and I mainly did the exploring part of the job and only did the research that we found interesting."

She let out a loud sigh, then rolled her eyes.

"okay, follow up question: how did you keep the job?"

"oh, I bought a mind wiper when we visited the planet Yule. So anytime the bosses found out we weren't doing the job correctly, I just wiped their minds."

She wanted to be mad at me, I could see it in her face. She was trying to stop herself from smiling.

"I had to ask…I swear you're a child in a grown man`s body." Rydella replied with a smirk on her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Children are the most interesting type of people."

"well my life surly hasn't been dull since I met you." Rydella admitted.

"you see!"

She smiled. Suddenly I heard a familiar song on the radio. I got out from my chair and turned the volume up. my wife looked at me with a confused look on her face. But I stood in front of the radio listening.

"I know this song its "Voices of Spring" composed by Johann Strauss Jr. my mother used to love this song. She used to play it on the piano for me and my father. She always loved music. She used to tell me that music is something that is universal, everywhere in the galaxy has different sounds and styles of music and even in different languages. But you don't need to know the words to enjoy the music. She learned songs from so many different planets, and she just loved to perform. Even though she wasn't making a lot of money from it, she loved it."

"and sharing her love for it all with Luella. Lunella was like your mother in so many ways, so kind, high spirted and patient."

"…you know my mother had taught me a dance too. the humans called it a waltz. I can show you sometime if you`d like. Its very simple." he replied avoiding the subject.

"darling it's been a year since Lunella`s passing. Yet still it's hard for you to even speak about her."

"Rydella…please just stop."

"I know it's hard, she was our daughter, but you need to let go."

"how could I let go?! I was supposed to protect her and I didn't. it was my fault she died."

"don't say that! You tried your best to save her from that darleks."

"I didn't try hard enough!" I screamed. "There was a thousand ways I could have saved her and I choose to act on the one that didn't work. I didn't even have the heart to tell Sue what really happened, she doesn't know I was there when Lunella died. I survived and Lunella died for my mistake. Ry, what if that how Galifrey is destroyed what if I make some bone head mistake and ruin everything. Everything we have ever lived for."

"doctor...come here." she commanded.

I sat next to her. she took my hands. then looked at me in the eyes.

"My love, listen to me. You are not a bad man, you are a good man with a good and kind heart. You did what you could to help her, it's not your fault she`s gone. But where ever life takes us, I'll be side you every step of the way, making sure you don't screw things up."

suddenly a man in a lab coat entered the room. He had short auburn hair, brown eyes and light skin. His name was Scott, he was a scientist, but he didn't do much. Just made us do most of his work.

"Get to work!" he yelled. "I`m not paying you to laze around! Go do your jobs! You, girl go finish my notes! And fancy hair, clean the beakers! Now!"

Rydella goes back to writing the notes and I go to the sink to clean the beaker.

Scott sat down in a chair at his desk and turned the radio to the news station.

"there has been a confirmation of 21,032 murders in the USA alone this week, from Boston to California. "the voice on the radio said. "In addition to 32 people who claimed to be ordered by creatures with superhuman abilities."

"do you think it's the trilmins?" Rydella whispered to me. "She said more would be coming?"

"I don't know." I whispered back. "I don't know anything about this Trilmin race. I have never even heard of them."

"neither have I, but we need to find out more information about these creatures. If we do maybe we can figure out a way to stop these things."

that first day of school for Dantus was terrifying. he had told me about the event. he had no friends on Galifrey, so he was afraid the same would happen on this planet. He was a shy kid, and loved to write. The other kids teased him because of this…. they used to beat him up and call him such cruel names. Their favorite thing to call him was `stupid`. I hated that! he wasn't stupid, he was dreamer. His head was always in the clouds thinking of a better future or a new story. He may not have been book smart, but he was smart in other ways. He was very creative and good with words and art. He always knew how to cheer up people when they were sad. He was a good kid, but the other kids loved to push his buttons. although he wasn't strong (when attending the academy) and wasn't a very good fighter, he always tried to fight back. that's why he started to learn how to fight, sadly he decided to learn how to fight his last year at the academy. He has a big heart and always wants to help those in need. Even those who were mean to him, he would help. He never would hold a grudge. Nessa on the other hand was the opposite of her brother in many ways. She was popular. She was the top student of her class and thought of everything in a logical sense. She was ruthlessly mean when it came to people she didn't like. she had a good heart, but sometimes it was hard to see. She hated her brother. She made sure to never be seen with him at the academy. But when she did see him, she was the worst bully of them all. to me it seemed ever since they were children, her and Dantus were at odds with each other. I tried to stop it, it never worked.

The two-time lords entered the school. The school had felt it would be easier on the two of them if they were put in the same grade level. Since they hadn't been in any "American" (human, but of course we didn't tell the school they were aliens) school before. it was the middle of the year as well and they felt with the two of them in the same grade they could catch up more easily. Dantus`s hand was shaking and his eyes darted from one side of the room to the other.

"Dantus, relax. It's just school your gana be fine." Nessa told him.

"that's easy for you to say. You were popular in school." Dantus shouted.

She rolled her eyes.

"These humans won't be able to hurt you! They are primitive compared to time lords, you can easily outwit them!"

"great so that means instead of throwing books they throw clubs at me. _Much better._ "

"Clubs? The humans evolved more than that. Did you pay attention at all at the Academy?"

"it was a little hard to, when I was being picked on and teased constantly! I got beat up every single day and you did nothing! You didn't want to be seen helping me, you didn't want to ruin your reputation. Were supposed to family!"

"…. you're such a baby!" she laughed. "big sister won't protect you, big sister is being mean? Grow up! so what you got picked on! Who bloody cares? Deal with it you baboon!"

the two-time lords walked into the school and into the first class. They were late, the whole class was already there. all eyes were on them as they entered.

"everyone!" Nessa yelled. "I would just like to introduce my sister, Dantus!" she looked at her brother and gave him an evil smirk as she pointed at him.

"stop it now, Nessera." Dantus said.

"now no one better try to hurt or make fun of my sister, because she is very sensitive about that sort of thing!"

The class laughed, as Dantus looked embarrassed. he ran over a seat in the back and slumped in his seat. Nessa sat in the front, as far away from her brother as possible.

It was time for lunch. Dantus sat at a table by himself. He saw the girl, Kimberly sitting at the next table next to him reading the latest Spiderman comic. Dantus began to eat his lunch. he had gotten a PB and J sandwich, he took one bite and spit it out. then a boy walked over to Kimberly`s table. The boy was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. he shoved her, making her fall from the bench.

"hey look who it is. the little nerd." The boy said to the student around him.

The surrounding kids laughed.

"can't you leave me alone for one day, Kyle?" she replied scared.

"I don't think so." He replied as he sat down across from her. "you know me and you we have so much fun together."

She grabbed her comic and got up from her seat. The boy got up and grabbed Kimberly's shirt collar.

"where do you think, you're going?!" Kyle yelled. then he throws her to the ground. She was crying, as Kyle balled his fist.

"Leave her alone!" Dantus yelled. all eyes were on him.

The boy laughed.

"what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"if you don't leave her alone…I'll…I'll hurt you!" Dantus replied nervously.

The bully laughed again.

"I'd like to see you try, new kid."

Just then Dantus punched the boy right in face, knocking him out. there was silence among the students. Kimberly got up, her jaw was dropped, she was speechless. The two just sort of hoovered over the bully in shock.

"I'm going to get the nurse." A kid nearby shouted.

"that was so freakin cool!" Kimberly finally shouted at Dantus. "you knocked out Kyle Sanders, the biggest douchebag to face this school. You knocked him out with one punch! You're like the coolest kid ever!"

"I…I am?" Dantus started, a bit derided out by the strange girl.

"yes! You don't know how many times I wanted punch that kid! But he`s so much stronger than me! but you, you knocked him out! we got to be friends!"

"you wane be friends with me?" Dantus asked confused.

"yeah!"

Dantus smiled.

"alright, cool." He said happily.

The walked to her table and sat down.

"so, is beating people up a thing for you?" Kimmy asked. "I mean you were one of the people who save me from that alien the other day too."

"well…. it's just I can't stand to see someone in pain. I know how it feel to picked on. No one deserves to be treated like that."

Kimberly smiled.

"well it was really nice of you." Kimberly replied.

"so, what's your name?" Dantus asked.

"I'm jimmy." She answered.

"what about you?"

"I'm Dantus."

"Dantus? What is that Egyptian or something?" jimmy asked.

"ughh…sure."

"So, is your family full of spies?" she asked. "I have been trying to figure out how they could have been so skilled and have such cool weapons when they saved me. the spy idea just kept coming up."

"yes." Dantus had lied. "but you can't tell anyone. it's a secret."

"don't worry I won't tell. "

Kimberly takes out a comic from her bag.

"what's that? It looks really cool."

Kimberly smiled.

"it's called a comic. It's basically a book with the pictures of what happens in every scene. it's really cool."

she opened the book and they both start looking through it.

Rydella and I arrived back at home. Rydella was finally walking again. She took his hand.

"thank gods that medicine finally fully kicked in. I was getting tired of sitting around all day. Rydella commented.

I opened the door and we entered the home. There on our couch we saw my old friend The Master sitting. He stood up. his hair was dark brown and short. His skin was light, he had blue eyes and was dressed in a suit.

"Where have you been?" he asked, as he approached me.

"Master, what are you doing here?" I asked. Looking him up and down, not believing what I was seeing.

He looked at me just as shocked.

"what am I doing here?!" he shouted. "I came here looking for you! I knew this was the first place you`d come. The leader has set bounty on your head, anyone who finds you and turns you in gets millions. Doctor, what have you done? The leader won't tell us anything."

"long story short apparently, there is a prophecy that claims I might destroy Galifrey." The doctor answered. "The leader thought I was too dangerous to keep around."

"but you can't stay here." the master produced. "it's too dangerous some aliens are causing havoc! Going on killing sprees. Plus, if there smart they`ll turn you in. it's not safe here."

"I know." I replied. "wait …. you're not here to turn me in, are you?"

"of course, not you're my friend." The master replied. "I'm here to help you."

"let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of the trilmen race?" The doctor asked. "we had an encounter with an alien who said she was of the trilmins a few days ago, it was here on earth and they had strange powers. The women said more would be coming and that she was looking for an assassin. "

"it could very well be them." the master answered. "but you're in a lot more trouble than if what you say is true."

"who are they?" Rydella asked. "I had never even heard of them till the other day."

"of course, you wouldn't have." The master told us. "No one talks about what happened.…on Galifrey there not allowed. Many are ashamed of what they let happen. but my grandfather believed, the story was one that needed to be told so it won't happen again. That's why he told me and my father. The Trilmen people were raised from a young age to hate, fight, manipulate and have no fear. When Galifrey and a few other planets were at their lowest. Individuals from Trilmen came in and helped the planets get back on their feet. Providing food, money and whatever else was needed. Once the planet was back to working functionally, the planets inhabits would be grateful and always beg the Trilmen induvial to stay and protect them, which the Trilmen individual would accept. He would bring more of his own people and slowly place Trilmen in power. Soon the planet was run by Trilmen and once that happened…. the Trilmen caused chaos. It was hell, buildings destroyed, Trilmen killing unarmed civilians. they are a race without compassion, they kill for sport. Luckily a miracle happened a brilliant time lord created a device which imprisoned the Trilmen inside his device. The device was put under lock and key and the time lord assured the leaders there was no way the Trilmen could get out."

"but they have gotten out…"

"and they must be pissed." The master commented.

"they said they were looking for a powerful assassin." Rydella told him. "Do you have any idea who that might be?"

"no, but I do know this: they will do anything to get what they want." The master told us. "If they are looking for this assassin to help them…. God help us, we are all in trouble."

Rydella and I exchanged worried looks.

the Master, me and Rydella sat at the table in the Tardis`s kitchen talking.

"there is a planet called Seru in the Razlox galaxy." The master started. "They are a planet that welcomes refrugees of all races. I have a cousin living over there, he could help you get set up. i`ll tag along too, I need to get a new space ship anyways."

"why what happened to yours?" Rydella asked.

"well I had a bit of a hard time landing here. I ended up crashing into some human`s shed a mile away."

Suddenly I heard the door open. I looked toward the entrance and saw the children. Sulana ran toward me. Sulana run in crying then climbed onto her grandmother`s lap. She hugged her tightly.

"grandmother I don't want to go back to school!" Sulana cried out. "There mean there! They called me names like nerd and geek. "

"oh, my poor baby." Rydella commented. She wiped Sue`s tears with her hand then kissed Sue`s forehead.

"they teased her because she is smart?" the master questioned. "This planet is weird."

Dantus looked over to the master.

"When did you get here?" Dantus asked curiously. "…and why?"

"it doesn't matter we aren't staying, it's too dangerous here." I confessed. "Were moving to a new planet."

"no, we can't!" Dantus yelled. "I just made a friend here!"

Rydella explained to her son about what the master told them about the Trilmen.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we can't stay here." Rydella said in conclusion.

"so, in conclusion, would you rather have a friend or be alive, moron?" Nessa questioned.

"Nessera! Don't pick on your brother!" Rydella yelled.

Nessa rolled her eyes.

"come on. Don't be an idoit. You`ll make new friends." nessa commented

"…. fine." he replied bitterly.

"okay good, everyone is on the same page. Allon-sy!" I shouted.

My family members rolled their eyes at me.

"can you stop saying that, dad? It's not gana catch on. "Dantus commented.

"yes, it will!" I argued. "Allon-sy". Then I ran over to the locked room, where the control monitor of the Tardis was.

"I swear he is ridiculous." Rydella said. She turned toward the master. "how on earth have you stayed friends with him for so long without going crazy?" she asked jolly.

"who said I was sane?" the master replied.

Rydella chuckled.

I typed in the new location, the date and time. then pulled the lever. Suddenly the console began to smoke.

"no no no no don't do this to me!" I shouted.

Then the bottons started to spark and explode. I ducked quickly and crawled to the door.

"Bad Tardis! Very bad tardis!" I screamed in anger.

I came to the door and got up and went out. there was a loud explosion noise.

"I think its broken…" I said simply.

"what do mean it's broken!? What did you do wrong?" Rydella screamed.

"nothing! I typed in the information. I pressed the buttons, pulled the lever. Then it exploded."

"well you must have done something else. It doesn't make any sense, it was working fine when we got here."

"it's my fault, grandma!" Sulana called out. "I was playing inside the control room. I wanted to prove to grand-dad that I was old enough to control it with no problems. Then I began to play pretend, imagining that I was on adventures like Grand-dad. I pressed some buttons all at the same time and the machine started smoking and had sparks coming out.

"you have no idea what you have caused!" Rydella yelled in anger. Her face was red. "We're going to be stuck on this planet, with some crazy alien race that intends on killing everyone!"

Sulana was in tears.

"I didn't mean to!" Sue admitted.

"Sue, we told you not to go in there for a reason! We told you time and time again it was dangerous! Do you think we just say things to hear ourselves talk!? How did you even get in there it was locked!?"

"I stole Grand-dad`s sonic."

"I really need to keep those under lock and key."

"or get wooden doors with a lock." Nessa suggested.

"Do you understand how bad this is!?" Rydella yelled. "We could die?! We could be killed!"

"RY! Stop this now!" the doctor yelled. "She is just a child! don't give her that kind of guilt!"

"well what do you expect me to do?! How are we going to fix this?!" Rydella asked.

"we will find a way, Rydella!"

Sulana ran over to me and hugged me.

"we`ll find a way." I repeated.


	5. Chapter 5: The Williams Boy

Her room looked the same as it did back home. I sat on the edge of Sulana`s bed and tucked her in.

"Grand-father I really am sorry. I didn't mean to break the Tardis." Sulana said as she snuggled up with her doll.

"why would do something so dangerous? just to try to prove a point? I don't understand, Sue"

"…. I was curious what was in there." she replied with a guilty tone to her voice. "I wondered: What made the Tardis work? How did it work? Was it a fancy monster, a magic spell, a potion? It was driving me crazy! I couldn't stand it I had to know it!"

"but I told you not to! I told you- you could have been hurt!"

"I'm sorry." She uttered. "you must hate me now. I broke your new favorite toy and now we won't be friends anymore."

I sighed, then kissed her forehead.

"You and I will always be friends, Sue. Just because I get mad at you doesn't mean I'm not going to care for you. you're my granddaughter and no matter what happens I will always protect you."

She smiled wide then stood up and hugged me.

I chuckled.

"your so much like your mother."

"I am?" Sulana questioned.

"yes, she always let her curious mind get the best of her. She had to know everything and if she didn't know something she had to learn about that subject as soon as possible. One time I had been talking about this new planet I was going to vest. She was only three years old and yet she managed to sneak on to the Tardis. I was half way to Jupiter when I heard her crying. I went into the back room and there she was crying and staring out the window. I took her in my arms and calmed her down. Then sat her on my lap as I drove home. I didn't trust her to not touch anything, so I kept her where I could see her. I had to make my way all the way back to Galifrey and of course I got an ear full from Rydella when I arrived home."

"I miss mommy." She replied sadly.

"I miss her too." he replied with a sigh.

"do you think she is happy where she is?"

"I am sure she is. I bet she`s the gods most beloved singer. I bet she is smiling down on us and so proud of who you are. "

I was sitting outside on the house`s front steps, waving my sonic in the air. It was late and I was tried. but I was desperate. Rydella came out in her PJ`s, with a blanket in her hands.

"darling, what are you doing out here?" she asked. "it's almost three AM."

"I'm trying to locate the trilmins." I replied, my teeth chattering and my hands tremoring.

Rydella sat next to me, then wrapped the blanket over my shoulders.

"Do you really think you're going to find them with that thing?" she asked. "They could be anywhere on earth. "

"I have to try, Ry. I must protect my family. it my fault we are here, it's my fault were in this mess. I keep putting you all in danger. I must keep you guys safe. I don't want anyone else is getting hurt on my watch."

Rydella held my hands.

"Doctor, you need to relax. It's not your job to fight these things, and Its no one's fault that this has happened. Darling, please just come inside and get some sleep."

"no I have to do this!"

"well what are your plaining to do if you find them? fight them off on your own?" Rydella asked.

"I'll create an army if I have to." I told Rydella. "…. but I must try. We can't just let them win. This is our planet too now, this is our home. We need to protect it anyway we can. It's my job to protect you guys, and that's what I'm gana do."

She hugged me.

"I love you. but you're so stupid! the answer is staring you in the face! You don't need an army…not now at least. you got to find the assassin, Feliculta was talking about, convince him to fight on our side against the Trilmen or contain him somehow, then you`ll have the leverage."

"what makes you think we will be able to do that?" I asked. "Are you forgetting this man can kill thousands."

"the mind wiper has a feature where you can control someone's mind…in way take over."

"that is cruel and unethically!"

"would you rather have the human's dead? "

"but how am I going to find the assassin? He could be anyone."

"not really. That day we rescued jimmy, the trimming women said Kimmy was protecting the assassin… so it must be someone she is close to. Maybe a family member or a close friend."

I smile the biggest smile.

"Your brilliant!"

She smirked.

"I know. I`ll bet it's her father or mother, I mean who else would she protect to an extant like that. "Rydella replied. "Not giving the person up even when faced with deadly aliens."

"tomorrow I'll spend the day with her father and befriend him. I'll get him to trust me, so maybe he will confide in me. but the whole time I'd be looking out for anything that may be suspicious. Meanwhile Dantus has already become friends with the girl, which is perfect. We can tell Dantus your theory and tell her to report information on the girl and the girl`s friends."

"Dantus is going to Kimmy`s house tomorrow to go to some Con. You can call the father up in the morning and ask if he wants hang out and you go over with Dantus."

Me and Dantus walked up the steps of the Williams home. The home was a big brick house. The front door was black and on the front of the building was four windows on each side of the door. Attached to the house was a huge two door garage doors. The front yard, unlike the neighbors was perfectly green. But I also noticed on the curb was a lot of broken items in and out of bags. Broken tv, chairs, ripped books and other destroyed furniture. I knocked on the door.

"dad, I don't want to spy on her." Dantus said. "she`s the first friend I've made in years and I really like hanging out with her. I don't want to give her a reason to hate me. "

"she could be harboring an assassin." I told him. "this person can be very dangerous. Which reminds me." I took out the sonic that Dantus had stolen from me. "it's yours now. take this. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

David answered the door. Then Kimberly ran over and hugged Dantus.

"you are going to love comic con!" Kimmy told Dantus. "It's the happiest place on earth! Its paradise for the nerdy and geeky. Plus, are you ready to meet the wonderful and incredible Stan Lee!?

"of course, This is gana be so cool!" dantus said excitedly. "I already read the Amazing Spiderman, the iron man series, a few Captain America ones, some Fantastic four ones and two x men comics and I managed to marathon all the marvel movies! I am so pumped!"

"maybe we`ll met Joss Wheeldon there and he will ask us to be extra`s in one of the new marvel movies!"

"if we are lucky!"

"we better get going, we can't miss the train!"

Kimberly grabbed dantus`s arm and the two run out the door.

"bye dad! Bye Mr. smith" kimmy shouted.

"hello." I said. "it's good to see you again."

"hey good to see you as well. come in." David replied.

I walked in. the house was a wreck. Men clothes were all over the floor. The walls were dented and again there was destroyed furniture. I had to watch my step because there was glass all over the floor. I made my way to the leather couch and sat down.

"you know I'm really glad our daughters are getting along so well." David commented. "Kimmy isn't usually so good at making friends."

"yeah same with Dent- I mean Daniel.

"I thought his name was Dantus?"

 _Ugh! First rule of intervallic travel, never use your real name! it's a dead give a way that you don't belong._

"ughh yeah." I replied. "Daniel is his nickname though, you know Dantus is a bit of an odd name. well anyways my son was always seen as odd at his old school, that didn't like him because he was different than them."

"same with Kimmy! But I personally don't think that there is anything wrong with being different. I think it's the best thing a child can be. but teens want to feel included, they want to fit in. "

"yes, they want to feel accepted by their peers." I agreed. "Even those he mocks them, they want their approval. So being different as a teen, seems is recipe for misery in most cases. "

"its awful but true. But now that they have a friend, it might not be so bad."

I smiled.

"I hope so." I replied.

I looked around at the big house. It seemed to have three floors.

"do you and Kimberly live here alone?" I asked him.

"yeah, it's just the two of us, now. My wife pasted away last year." David replied.

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that. …how did it happen? Was it sudden?"

David sighed.

"look let's stop pretending here." David said. "I know why you're really here. I know the neighbors talk about me, they don't trust me and maybe that's why jimmy doesn't have friends. they're afraid of me, afraid of what I can do. But when it happens…I can't control it. it's not me anymore. It's like I've been taken over and I don't even remember what happened."

"what are you talking about?"

"don't play games! You've been here for over two weeks now I'm sure the neighbors told you everything!"

"no, they didn't tell me anything. I was just curious to meet you since our children have become such good friends."

"look I don't need this! I`m not a freak show, it's not my fault I become the way I am! I know I may not be a good man. But I`m trying to be, I'm trying to learn from my mistakes and change. I don't need you judging me by what they say!"

"I want to help you, David." I told him calmly. "I`m a doctor, I`m not here to judge you- "

David shakily, but quickly, stood up. then he began to back away from me.

"your one of those asylum doctors!" David yelled. "I`m not crazy! I`M NOT!"

I walked closer to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled.

"I'm not from an asylum. "I told him. "I`m just a man who wants to help. Just tell me what is going on with you and I promise I will help you."

"get away from me!" David yelled pushing me onto the floor, and my sonic fell out of my pocket. David eyes immediately turned to the sonic, utter shock and fear thinking he might be going crazy.

"you…you…you can't be real." David uttered. "oh, my god…its finally happen…I have actually gone mental. …. I must be seeing things that the only explaination."

"what are you talking about?"

"The sonic! It's like the ones in the-the stories...and….and it has Galifrey writing on it…like River used to write." He took a deep breath and sat down. "I'm insane, it's a children's story…my mom was a fiction writer, her name was Amelia Williams. she used to tell my brother and I stories of an alien traveling through time and space in a police box. His weapon was a sonic screwdriver…." he looked up at the sonic again. Then shook his head in disbelief. "She called him the raggedy doctor, but he called himself the doctor. It was all very silly and elaborate stories. she would tell us that her and my father, Rory, would travel with this man to distant times and planets. we always assumed it was just make believe. My older sister, River, would play along with it too. she would tell stories of how she went with them on adventures that she married the doctor. He even taught her to write in galifreyian. They said he was something called a time lord and that he called his space ship a Tardis.

"this is very weird. How is it that your parents would know me? But I don't know them. Humans don't usually know anything about time lords. "I commented.

"wait so your him?" he replied in shock. "you actually know what I'm talking about? And you're the guy?"

"I'm the only time lord who calls himself the doctor. Plus, I'm the only one who calls his time machine a Tardis, sulana came up with the name."

"you can't be real." Then he paused. "but Kimberly saw you and spoke to you, you saved her. So, you must be."

He took a deep breath.

"I need a beer." David spoke. "maybe a couple."

David rushed into the kitchen. The doctor quickly followed after him.

"what else did they tell you? what else did they say about my traveling with them?" the doctor asked.

"my parents said you were on your 11th generation when you meet them in…ughh….2008, the year they got married. You guys travel together from 2008 to 2012, when they died."

"I have never traveled to those times on earth yet, they must be people I will met." I concluded spoke. "…. But if they lived during that time shouldn't you be much younger?"

"it's complicated. They said when they were in there early 20s they were sent back in time to about 1940 and they became stuck there ever since. they started a life in 1940. Mom became a writer and dad worked as a nurse. Mom gave birth to my older brother, Anthony in 1946. Then I came into their lives much later in their lives."

I shrugged.

"alright. Makes sense. Now does that mean you trust me?"

"of course, you're the doctor!" David replied. "damn Anthony is not going to believe this!"

"so, tell me, what is going with you?" I asked.

"it just happens…at random points in time. There is no correlation, nothing that triggers it. it began five years ago, it was Kimmy`s 10th birthday. My wife, Anna was throwing kimmy a huge party. But of course, like always I had to work. The both were upset with me, they wanted me to be there. I was working as a chemist, at the time. I had worked a 12 hour the day before and was going on 9 hours that day. I was tired and I was rushing through my experiment. I ended up mixing the wrong chemicals together and there was an explosion. The week after I went to the store to get some new book for kimmy`s schooling…then I blacked out. the next thing I remembered was me surrounded by dead bodies and blood all over the floor. I heard the sirens and I ran. people have told me when I became like that I no longer even look like myself my skin turns dark red and my hair is long and white. I become stronger and faster. The neighbors they have seen me transform. I've hurt some of them. they have tried to get me arrested or have kimmy taken away. but I always destroy any evidence they find. kimmy, she knows to stay away when I get like that."

"what about your wife? …. Did you kill Anna?"

"It was an accident. She was trying to get me to calm down and she got to close and then…. but if I could I'd take it back! I loved her!" he was crying. "I'm hopeless. I`m a monster."

I didn't want to follow my wife plan…this man didn't seem cruel, he seemed confused and broken down. He needed a friend, he needed me to come to come to his rescue.

"I`m going to give you hope again. You're going to gain control of this. I`m not going to let you hurt anyone and especially not that little girl."

I stood up.

"come along." I said.

As I got up I noticed a picture on the mantle of the fire place. the picture was of a bride and groom. The bride was stunningly beautiful, as every bride should be on their wedding. Her auburn hair was curled and she had a long veil that went past her waist. In the front of the veil was purple flowers. Her skin was flawless and pale and she had small brown eyes. she wore a straight long white dress, with no sleeves. On the top and button was embroidered flowers. The groom had a goofy but sweet smile. He had brown eyes and pale skin as well. His hair was blonde and messy. He wore a white colored shirt with a white tie. Over that he wore a grey suit jacket with a red rose on the chest of the jacket. He wore black pants and held a grey top hat in his hand. The bride held on to his right arm, smiling.

"who are these two in the picture? Friends or yours?" I had asked.

David got up and looked at the picture.

"Oh, those are my parents on their wedding day."

"there your parents?" I asked confused. "But don't humans tend to look like their parents?"

David chuckled.

"well I was adopted. When I knew, them they didn't look like that though, they were both in their 60s when they got me. they saw me one day getting beat up by one of the horrible caretakers they had at the orphanage and they saved me. you it's crazy, people passed by but no one else tried to help me. I was only eight years old, and yet the caregiver had felt it was a good punishment to beat me! My eye was purple and I was drenched in blood. I remember feeling helpless and scared! I was this shrimp, little under feed child. I couldn't fight back even if I tried! then there was think big strong heavy set women, just tormenting me!"

David began to get red patches on his arms. my eyes widen.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"calm down. It's in the past, it's all over with she can't hurt you anymore." I told him.

"they abused all of us!" he shouted. "No one cared about us not even the ones who were supposed to! NO ONE CARED! NO CARED! We were innocent! We did nothing wrong!"

David's arms turn completely red.

"your parents cared. Amy and Rory cared enough to take you away from that place."

I noticed that David's red arms revert to looking like red patches again.

"tell me about them, David. Tell me what they did for you." I prompted.

"leave me alone!"

"please, trust me. I need you to tell about them."

"they saw the caregiver, miss Doberman, screaming at me and beating me. I was on the floor, crying…"

"don't focus on that."

"mom and dad rushed over from across the street to help me." I told him. "mom took me in her arms and she asked me if I was okay. No one ever asked me that before. she told me that they would help me. then dad tended to my wounds, he had just gotten back from work so he had his supplies with him in his backpack. mom handed me over to dad, then mom began yelling at miss Doberman. Then I passed out. I woke up in the hospital mom and dad where holding my hands. I was scared, but I felt a bit safer knowing they were there. they told me I would be okay. they made sure I was taken care of, that I got the right medicine. Then once I was better they adopted me. they promised that no would ever hurt me again. At the orphanage, I was timid and afraid of everyone and everything. they changed me, they helped me become a happy person, and to not fear the unknown. They taught me to have fun and be curious. "

The doctor smiled, as David had turned back to normal. David sighed relief. Doctor smiled.

"how did you do that?" he asked in surprise.

"positive thinking, it works wonders. You can't let the emotions of your past take hold you. let me ask you do you remember what you were thinking now of the explosion?"

David thought for a moment.

"I was thinking how every year Anna throws kimmy a huge party." David replied. "Even when she was a year old and won't remember it. I thought that it was silly, my first birthday party that I had was when I was nine, that was my first birthday party. Kimmy was ten at the time and she had ten birthday parties, one for each year. but then I thought how happy each party made her. I never had that till I was much older."

"so once again you were thinking about your past, more pacifically your past at the orphanage." I concluded. "I think when the explosion happened. It connected your bad thoughts about the orphanage to transforming into this beast."

"that makes sense! Before I blacked out at the book store, I had seen on one of the dad shelfs the new Annie movie. Which of course made me think about my experience being an orphan. This is great! Now I know the trigger, so I can prevent it! and we know happy thoughts can stop it when in the process of turning!"

David hugged the doctor tightly.

"thank you." he said.

"enough talk, let's do something fun." I suggested.

David suggested we go golfing, apparently, it was the hip thing for adult human males to do together.

"okay so all you got to do is hit the golf ball with your golf club and make it get as close to the whole as possible." David explained as he handed me a golf club.

I took the club and smashed the club on top of the ball and continued to do that for about a minute. As David, couldn't help but laugh.

"it's not moving very far!" I shouted.

"okay okay stop." He told me. "okay watch me."

He raised the golf club then swung the club, hitting the ball from the side. The ball went right into the whole.

"well clearly you were professionally trained." I commented.

"nope. Just natural talent."

David walked over to the whole to get his ball. I walked by his side.

"I have something to ask you." I told him.

"what is it?"

"before at the house, you mentioned a girl. You said her name was River and that she was my…my wife. What happens to Rydella?"

"mom never mentioned Rydella…. or your kids. She said you had told her you didn't have kids."

David grabbed the golf ball and we started to walk toward the next whole.

"why would I say that? Why would leave them?" I said to myself. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry." He told me. "but if it helps at all from what mom used to tell you really seemed to like river."

"…. what is she like?" I asked. I felt a bit guilty asking. Thinking of other women while I was married to Rydella. But I curious.

"River?" David asked.

"yes."

"she`s really pretty. She`s an Archeologist. She is really smart, sweet, confident and funny."

"ughh she sounds very ordinary." I commented.

David laughed.

"ordinary? River is far from that. Me and my brother were convinced she was border line insane for a while, with all the wacky stories she`d tell about you and her. you guys managed to save the world from the big bang two once."

"really?"

"yeah she isn't just an archeologist. She fights alongside you and my parents a lot as well. She really loves you, she`d talk nonstop about you and you seemed to like her too."

I was quiet. I couldn't imagine myself loving anyone but Rydella.

The two of us entered the William`s home.

"have you actually ever played golf before?" David asked laughing.

"no but I thought I did pretty good for my first time." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"at one point your golf ball almost hit two old ladies, then you almost ran over a kid!"

"your right…. I'm bloody awful at golf."

The kids were upstairs sitting in Kimmy`s room looking at all the pictures they took at comic con. Next to both was shopping bag filled with collectables and new comics.

"this was the most fun I had in long time! " kimmy admitted.

"me too." Dantus replied. "I still can't believe you chanced down John Green just to get a free autograph."

"it was 60 bucks for an autograph! That's insane! If I caught him in the hall he couldn't charge me."

Dantus chuckled. Then he frowned.

"I have to ask you something. Back when we saved you that alien said something about an assassin. Do know what they were talking about?"

She frowned as well.

"it's just I'm curious as to why she attacked you. maybe if I knew the reason I could protect you." I told her.

She smiled at me.

"you're a sweet guy, Dantus.

I sat across from David sipping tea, as he did the same.

"I have to admit." I said. "I didn't find you, just to help you. you're in danger. An alien race called the Trilmen wants to use you as a weapon to help them destroy the galaxy."

"they want to use me? but why?" he asked.

"I think your more powerful than your aware and they want to use your abilities to get revenge."

"well you`ll protect me, right?"

"of course, but those things are going to attack and we need to create an army to fight them to protect our planet. Would you be willing to fight alongside us?"

" …..I owe the world that much. All the lives I too. I`ll do it."


End file.
